


Prudence Stanley Versus The World

by Bellairian



Series: Aunt Prudence's Scrapbook [2]
Category: Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hints of Crypt of Tears but no real spoilers since I haven't seen the film yet, Resurrecting a fic I wrote six years ago because I adore Aunt P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellairian/pseuds/Bellairian
Summary: There are times when Prudence Stanley just has to take matters into her own hands, but especially where her niece and Jack Robinson are involved.
Relationships: Jack Robinson & Prudence Stanley, Phryne Fisher & Prudence Stanley, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Series: Aunt Prudence's Scrapbook [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670551
Comments: 31
Kudos: 104





	Prudence Stanley Versus The World

**Author's Note:**

> This little story is six years old – back then it begged to be written before Season 3 started and all my wishful thinking was clobbered by the realities in the new episodes. I’ve tweaked a couple of things here and there to account for one Crypt of Tears spoiler I’ve heard (I won’t be able to see the film until Acorn starts streaming it), but mostly it’s just as it was when I originally posted it - including Jack in a tuxedo.
> 
> Many thanks to all of you who commented on the other stories I resurrected from my early FF.net writing days. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this one as much I enjoyed writing it!

Mrs. Stanley's inner thoughts are shown _(in italics and in parentheses)_.

-xox-

_A few days after Phryne and Jack return from Palestine_

The day began just like any other day in Prudence Stanley's life: her maid placed a cup of tea on the bedside table and then opened the heavy drapes to illuminate the bedroom with morning light. Early morning was the one time of the day Mrs. Stanley had to herself and staying in bed to drink her first cup of tea was one of the few indulgences she allowed herself. She might be a wealthy woman but she did not believe in wasting time or energy. She used the time to organize her thoughts and plan her day before dressing and having breakfast.

Yesterday's plan for the day had included lunch with her niece. Phryne's request of “as soon as it's convenient for you, Aunt P, just name the day” was as startling as the note of excitement in Phryne's voice the telephone connection couldn’t disguise. During lunch she and Phryne spoke frankly and calmly and were able to agree on a course of action.

Today's plan excluded almost everything except planning and strategizing. Mrs. Stanley had honed those skills through years of hosting fundraising events and society galas. She’d successfully navigated Hilly McNaster's reentry into society and she saw no reason why her skills wouldn't work just as well applied in a slightly different context. After hearing Phryne's news yesterday, Mrs. Stanley knew she would have to use everything in her bag of tricks.

-xox-

_A week later_

Prudence Stanley surveyed her crowded ballroom. It was chock full of the cream of Melbourne society. She understood their motivations, how their minds worked, what their aspirations were, where their loyalties lay.

Some of the people in the room would accept she wasn't scandalized and would decide they didn't need to be either. Many of the others would want to prolong the hint of scandal as long as possible. Luckily another real or perceived scandal or two or three would arise soon enough, they always did, and their focus would be redirected. It always was. Mrs. Stanley took comfort in their predictability.

The scandal lovers didn't know it yet but she was about to upend their expectations one carefully worded comment at a time. She had also enlisted the assistance of several friends whom she trusted implicitly, positioning them at strategic points throughout the room. Their task was to interject an innocuous and cheerful note into the conversation at the first hint of derision from those who were most likely to say or do something obnoxious. If for some reason that strategy failed these friends were prepared to create a diversion by accidentally spilling their champagne down the front of the offending person's starched shirt or silk bodice.

Mrs. Stanley loved her niece and she had come to respect Jack Robinson and she was determined to do whatever was necessary to get this round of gossip started and over with as quickly as possible.

It was time to put her plan into action. She took a deep breath and began greeting her guests.

-xox-

Yes, isn't the engagement wonderful news? I'm so pleased for Phryne. The Inspector, Jack that is, is a good man. I'm certain they will be very happy together. _(Judging from what I've witnessed, they are happy together. I'm so relieved she finally settled down, I've quit caring he's a policeman. He is quite a civilized policeman though.)_

Oh no, no. It wasn't unexpected at all. They thought it was important to wait until after they returned to Melbourne before they announced their engagement. _(No, their engagement plans don’t include marriage, but you’ll never hear that from me. No, Phryne isn’t expecting. Yes, I asked.)_

No, not even I know where they are going next, but Phryne promised they would join us tonight to say hello. _(They're planning a long trip to India in the spring.)_

Phryne’s family in England is just as delighted as I am. You would not believe all the telegrams and telephone calls we have had from them. _(Thank heavens Henry is on the other side of the world. I sincerely hope he stays there indefinitely. Longer if possible.)_

My dear, didn't you know? Phryne has her own detective business. She and Jack have worked together on many occasions. I have even been asked for advice once or twice. Oh, it's quite exciting, I can assure you. _(I was quite impressed by how many cases Phryne helped the police solve. I won't mention Butcher George though. Hmmm. Perhaps I should. He would certainly give these people something else to talk about. No. I won't.)_

Yes, you are absolutely correct. He was a very clever, devious man and he was intent on murdering all of us. I cannot tell you how relieved I was to have a police presence at the chalet. Phryne and Jack saved me from certain death. _(It's a very good thing Miss Williams telephoned her constable friend. Phryne does employ useful people.)_

I can tell you, in confidence of course. I witnessed Rosie Sanderson asking Jack not to become involved with the case involving her fiancé and her father. Even she thought it would be detrimental to Jack’s career, but he insisted. The police force would do well to make sure all of its officers are as incorruptible, wouldn't you agree? _(Well, the police force should do that. That's just common sense. It's a shame Jack doesn't want to move up the ladder.)_

Of course Jack will continue in his profession. It's so important to maintain an orderly society. We all benefit, don't you agree? _(And Phryne will continue detecting too. You may even avail yourself of her services when you finally realize that husband of yours is not the faithful sort.)_

Yes, the board is working diligently to ensure nothing of the sort can happen again, and the girls are very keen to better themselves. Two of my household staff were Gratitude Girls and I am very pleased with their work. _(Flummery, flummery, flummery.)_

You are absolutely correct, Phryne is very interested in promoting the welfare of the less fortunate. Aren't we all? You might want to ask her to consider your latest charitable venture. I'm certain she would be happy to assist. _(Don't think I can't guess what you meant by that remark.)_

Hmmm. I believe Miss Sanderson deserted him. _(The newspapers reported her testimony, verbatim. She did not divorce him because of adultery. She said… Never mind. Am I the only woman in this room who reads the serious newspapers?)_

As I understand it, Miss Sanderson joined her mother's family in England. _(You can't think she would stay here and subject herself to gossip for the rest of her life? Good heavens, I'm beginning to understand why Phryne avoids these people whenever possible.)_

Personally I feel quite upset for Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher. I can't imagine what they must be feeling. _(Thank goodness Guy is only indolent, not evil.)_

Oh my dear. We would be here half the night naming women who married men with less money than themselves. And we would be here the other half of the night naming women who married for money. _(Of course I know what you meant by that remark. Didn't you marry for money? Or was it the other way round?)_

I do agree with you my dear. But young people do things differently now, don't they? Can you imagine what we could do if we were their age? _(I might have enjoyed myself a little more.)_

-xox-

Mrs. Stanley heard the noise level in the ballroom drop perceptibly and saw everyone turn, their attention riveted on the couple standing at the entrance. She checked the time on the clock on the mantle – nine o'clock, just as planned – and suppressed a tiny smile before she turned to her guest.

"Ah. The happy couple has arrived. Would you excuse me for a moment, please? Yes, of course I'll make certain you have a chance to congratulate them."

Phryne and Jack made quite a handsome pair, Mrs. Stanley noted with approval as she made her way to them. Phryne was beautifully gowned and jeweled and had heeded her suggestion to dress a little more conservatively than usual. The Inspector, Jack, she mentally corrected herself, was wearing a new, perfectly tailored tuxedo, also at Mrs. Stanley's suggestion. The truly shallow elements in the crowd who prized appearance above substance would have nothing to quibble about on that front.

"My dears, welcome! I'm so happy you were able to join us!" Mrs. Stanley exclaimed as she neared the entrance. She and Phryne grasped each other's hands and kissed each other's cheeks. Then she gave Jack a meaningful look. He blinked in surprise at Phryne surreptitiously nudging his ribs but he recovered quickly and kissed her plump proffered cheek.

"I've softened them up, as we discussed," Mrs. Stanley said in a low voice. "We will stay together and all will go well if you follow my lead. This is what we're going to do …"

She took Jack's arm, Phryne took his other arm, and they made their way to the first knot of guests who were impatiently awaiting the opportunity to inspect the couple at close quarters.

"Aunt P, you are a mistress of strategy!" Phryne whispered delightedly.

-xox-

The three of them had progressed halfway around the room when Mrs. Stanley stopped to instruct Phryne and Jack again. "Have a glass of champagne while I tell the quartet to start playing waltzes," she murmured, smiling and nodding at someone a few feet away. She gave Jack a look of approval. "It's very good luck you waltz so well. Ask your fiancée to dance. Some of the others will start dancing too and that will add to the distraction. Then we will finish the rounds."

"I will never doubt your aunt again," Jack said as he took Phryne in his arms when the music began. "She has the strategizing skills of a general. A very successful general."

"She does, doesn't she," Phryne agreed. "We made it to this point in less than thirty minutes, just as she planned. As much as I love dancing with you, if we stick to her plan we can say our good-byes on time."

"Hmmm," Jack said as he held her the tiniest bit tighter, "are you sure we don't have time for two waltzes?"

"Jack, we don't dare disrupt Aunt P's schedule.” She smiled up to him. “Besides, we can dance as much as we want when we get home."

-xox-

Like clockwork, Mrs. Stanley reclaimed the couple just as the first waltz ended. She kept Phryne and Jack close and deftly steered them through greeting the remaining groups in the other half of the room. Everyone seemed to be remembering their manners when they were actually face-to-face with Phryne and Jack but Mrs. Stanley's friends were still poised and ready to intervene, verbally or otherwise, if necessary. A few conversations had been steered in another direction and Mrs. Stanley maneuvered Phryne and Jack away from the offenders, but thus far no champagne had been spilled on purpose.

Truth be told, she was both exhilarated and exhausted when the clock on the mantle chimed ten times. They were chatting with the last couple in the room and the evening had unfolded exactly as she hoped it would. Now it was time for the last push. As planned, Phryne conjured up a yawn mid-sentence and made a great show of surprise and politely suppressing it. Also as planned, Mrs. Stanley insisted, rather loudly, that Jack take Phryne home so she could get some rest after their journey. In a final show of solidarity, she walked with them to the front door.

"Aunt P, thank you," Phryne said as she kissed her aunt and then surprised her with a genuinely affectionate hug. "You were amazing. This was a perfect idea."

"Good night, Mrs. Stanley, and thank you," Jack said solemnly. He hadn't looked forward to the evening but a whirlwind introduction to Melbourne society now gave him an idea of what to expect in his next foray into this world. However, he was impressed with Mrs. Stanley's ability to conceive of her plan and carry it out. He surprised both himself and Mrs. Stanley by not needing a reminder to kiss her cheek in farewell.

"I was happy to do this," Mrs. Stanley replied, "and I appreciate the trust you showed in allowing me to direct the evening. Everyone will be buzzing about you for the next few days but by next month they will be buzzing about someone or something else." She let out an exasperated little sigh. "They always do, you know."

As soon as Phryne and Jack were out the door Mrs. Stanley returned to the ballroom to finish what she had started. Some people were preparing to say their good-byes now that the excitement of the evening was past. Her strategically placed friends were gently hinting at the time to those who were oblivious to it. If the rest of the evening went as planned she could be in bed by eleven.


End file.
